Beautiful Boy
by AnimeCujo
Summary: We trust our doctors and place them on pedastal as gods with the power to heal. But often times we forget that they are people too and just like the rest of us, they can fall in love. Sometimes it's even us simple people that they fall in love with. (Spears/Ciel) (Yaoi) (One-Shot) Written for BlackRoseEden


_This one-shot is written about an unrequited love from BlackRoseEden's fantastic Sebastian/Ciel centered fic Simply Meant to Be. _

* * *

Wiping strong hands off on the clean paper towel, the item was discarded into the appropriate trash receptacle. A tongue clicked in disapproval that it wasn't supposed to go in the plastic container label Bio Hazardous Materials Only; in the doctor's mind everything that wasn't sterilized in the examination room should be considered a hazard to one's health.

Adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his straight nose, Dr. Spears glanced at the clock. He smoothed down his white lab coat in order look presentable for his next patient, but this wasn't just any patient. The person who had called and scheduled an impromptu appointment was none other than the love of his life; 20 year old cancer survivor, Ciel Phantomhive. Even if these types of feelings were inappropriate for the doctor to have for the young man, the professional didn't let it bother him much. Ciel had no idea that the man saw him as anything other than a person in his care, therefore, the unfortunate emotions could remained locked away in Dr. Spears's private thoughts.

A knock on the door caught the man's attention. "Come in." He requested smoothly, green eyes watching the door as it opened to reveal who he had been expecting all along. His heart sped up as the doctor took in the sight of the young man's smile and messy slate colored hair.

"Hi, Dr. Spears." Ciel greeted, closing the door behind him. "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." He walked across the room and hopped up on the examination table, the paper dressing on it making a crinkling noise as he plopped down.

"It's no bother." The man dismissed, nodding as he came to stand next to his patient. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" Green eyes searched the youthful face as a light blush spread over the young man's cheeks.

Averting his gaze, "I, um, my tummy's been bothering me." Ciel admitted quietly, glancing back to his physician before picking nervously at the paper cover on the table.

"Oh?" An eyebrow arched in concern. "Why don't you lie back and let me take a closer look." The young man did as he was told, laying down, arms by his sides and slender legs hanging off the table at his knees. Leaning over and pressing his fingertips just below the small ribcage, "Can you tell me what kind of pain it?" The doctor asked, careful not to put too much pressure into his fingertips.

Ciel thought for a moment, blue eyes following the doctor's movements as his hands traveled down his torso. "Hmmm, it's not really painful. More like an aching." He described and the physician gave him a confused look. "And it's lower." The young man nodded his head in a gesture towards his midsection.

Dr. Spears nodded, his brow furrowing in thought as he pressed over the slight abdomen, searching for bumps or tenderness caused by his actions. When he found nothing, the doctor shot a questioning look to his patient.

"Lower." Ciel instructed, nibbling on his bottom lip as he watched the long fingers press against the waistband of his jeans before the movements stopped altogether. The doctor knew he was heading into dangerous territory if he kept going, but was taken aback when a slender hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, placing it on the straining bulge in the young man's jeans. "Much, lower." Ciel informed lowly, blue eyes dark with mischief.

Green eyes flew wide open in shock at where his hand was now placed and he jerked his arm back in an attempt to remove it, but the young man held onto the wrist tightly, keeping the palm resting on his erect member. The length twitched under the doctor's touch and the older man gave his patient an alarmed look.

"Ciel, this is highly inappropriate behavior." He admonished, his embarrassment growing further as he halfheartedly fought off the urge to continue touching the young man in intimate ways. Ciel pushed himself up with his other arm so he could look the doctor straight in his eyes.

"But it hurts, doctor. I need you to make it better." He pleaded, blue eyes shining with desperation. "Please, won't you help make it better?" Ciel released his lower lip, now a dark pink from where it was freshly bitten. Not looking away, the young man pushed the hesitant palm onto himself, a low groan sounding from his throat.

Dr. Spears tore his gaze from the lidded eyes and swallowed hard as he saw where his hand was once again. He could feel the intense heat just through the cotton fabric, rigid and hot. Testing the waters, his resolve quickly crumbling against his unrequited love's request, the man gently squeezed the mass earning another low groan from Ciel.

Flopping back onto the table, "Just like that." He reassured, breaths light as he pushed his need up into the stroking hand. "Help me, please, William." The sound of the young man's pleas for assistance arousing the doctor even more.

He had only ever dreamed of this happening, Ciel calling his name, asking to be touched by him. All his years of cold professionalism were quickly being melted away as his patient writhed under his ministrations. When he finally heard his name, not his title for once, slip past those plump lips something snapped in the man; Hippocratic Oath be damned.

Moving to the end of the table, Dr. Spears stood between the young man's bent legs, taking a moment to drink in the sight in front of him before going any further. As he rubbed the insistent bulge, Ciel pushed himself the large palm, breathing ragged and cheeks flushed as he whimpered. Slate colored hair splayed around his head as one hand gripped into the soft locks, pulling them in a pleasure and pain mixed haze.

Taking a deep breath, the doctor focused his attention on the bothersome clothing that now lay between him and what he most desired. Quickly, he flicked open the button and slid the zipper down before jerking the young man's jeans to pool at his dangling ankles. Green eyes blinked at the navy boxers which housed the enticing lump, a damp spot growing over where the head should be.

"William, please make it stop hurting." Ciel whispered from overhead, his hand releasing the doctor's wrist to instead knuckle in his mouth, biting into the appendage to stifle another moan. "I want you. I need you." It was all the physician needed to hear.

In a matter of moments, Dr. Spears had removed the last piece of intrusive fabric with surgical precision. Ciel's turgid member flopping angrily back onto his belly. The young man hissed as the hot flesh met the cool air before moaning loudly as talented fingers wrapped around the base.

"Yessssss." Ciel cried as he felt the physician's hot breath ghost over the leaking head, back arching at the feeling.

The doctor positioned his face over the enticing length, stopping for a moment to admire the beauty of it. How the smooth flesh curved upwards slightly and how the white fluid coated the shiny slick head, the sight had the doctor's own member hard in his pants. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply the sweet scent of arousal and his mouth watered in anticipation of what he was about to have.

"Ahhhnnn, God!" Ciel cried out wantonly as his cock was immediately swallowed in one move. His fingers left their place to entangle themselves into the soft brunette locks of his doctor's head. "Y-yes, pl-please mo-ore." He managed, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

The man marveled at the taste in his mouth, Ciel was salty and almost sweet as the young man's pre-cum coated his palate. He flattened his tongue against the thick vein, sucking hard and long, drawing another loud moan from his partner. This was heaven for the doctor, bestowing such pleasure onto this young man who had suffered so much at the unforgiving illness in his body.

"Wi-ill-am, fa-st-er." Ciel panted, shoving the bobbing head harder between his shaking thighs. His doctor was helping him feel better in a way that only the man alone could provide. "It f-feels so aahhhnnnn!" Words left the young man's mind as his cock tipped the back of the physician's throat.

Dr. Spears sucked and slurped the thick flesh, his fingers at the base now slick with saliva and pre-cum. His other hand held a slim hip in place as he ignored his own aching erection in favor of pleasing the young man. He wanted, no he needed to bring Ciel over the edge of bliss and the thought made him moan around the throbbing cock. Ciel mewled at the sensation, his entire body quivering as his release quickly approached.

"Don't, ahhh, mmmnnn, st-ah-p." Ciel ordered as he felt the heat pool below and the doctor complied deep throating the young man while swallow repeatedly. Fingers tore into the man's hair as a hot sticky liquid oozed into his mouth, the young man cried a high pitch garbled variation of his first name."Wi-ahnnnnn-mmmm!" Echoed throughout the room as small hips thrust up erratically, the intense orgasm rolling in waves through the unaccustomed body.

Having drunk all of the young man's pleasure, Dr. Spears released the softening member with a low pop, letting the muscle rest against the heaving abdomen. Slowly, the physician crawled over his patient, who was still shivering from the aftershocks of the recent activity. Straddling Ciel, he flanked the small shoulders with his palms, green eyes peering at the flushed face.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and smiled, skin moist with perspiration. "Now, what about you?" He asked the doctor, reaching a hand down between the man's legs and palming the stiff erection. Dr. Spears moaned and closed his eyes, pushing his hips into the sinful hand of his patient. "You like that?" Ciel whispered and the man nodded, breaths hitching in his throat as he was rubbed harder.

"Yes, Ciel, just like that." He whispered. "Beautiful boy, I've wanted this for so long." He admitted, shivering at the heat pooling in his belly. At this pace, it wouldn't take the doctor long to reach his climax, the idea of the young man being the one to touch him incredibly erotic.

Leaning up to whisper in the doctor's ear, "Me too, Dr. Spears." The physician chuckled at the change in formalities.

"What ha-happened to Wi-illiam?" He panted, smiling at the game, knowing with just a bit more pressure he would be cumming soon.

"Dr. Spears, are you alright?" Ciel's voice sounding lighter and more feminine than before and the doctor opened his eyes to see the young man's shape become blurry before disappearing altogether beneath him. . . .

Everything was horizontal as Dr. Spears jolted awake, looking around frantically, not recognizing where he was at the moment. Green eyes scanned the room wildly before he realized he was alone in his office, a heavy sigh of disappointment leaving his lips. It had been a dream, just a dream.

'Dr. Spears?' His receptionist's voice crackled through his desk phone. 'Are you alright, sir?' Quickly the doctor slammed a button on the receiver.

"I-I'm fine, Vanessa." He confirmed, cursing his ragged breathing. "I just, um, I was resting my eyes for abit." He flinched at the weak excuse. "What is it?"

'Oh, your 3 o'clock canceled.' The woman answered. 'That means your afternoon is free. Would you like me try and schedule someone else?'

"No." Dr. Spears sighed, mentally thanking the God that he wouldn't have to deal with another patient right now. "Thank you." He finished, releasing the button and slumping back in his chair.

Rubbing his hands over his face, the man groaned loudly into his palms. It had all been a fucking dream. Just one more to add to the dozens he had already had about Ciel Phantomhive since the young man had been old enough of be the object of his affections. He groaned in annoyance, thinking at least the day couldn't get much worse.

Shifting in his seat, the doctor froze suddenly, a cool damp feeling now apparent between his thighs. Looking down, the man was greeted with the sight of a growing wet spot on the front of his khakis; courtesy of his wet dream.

Frustrated at the deity he had just praised, the doctor cursed loudly. "God Dammit!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ This is just a small side story to the much bigger Simply Meant to Be. If William and Ciel pairing is not your thing, then don't worry! There is plenty of SebastianxCiel action in the main story. Go have a look and enjoy! _


End file.
